Renegade
by Mongoose 187
Summary: Sequel to Break My Fall. After breaking out of jail the six inmates are now on the run for there lives from everyone. Will Lucas and Nathan stay alive and meet up with Peyton and Haley before it’s to late.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequeal to Break My Fall. You should read it before this one.

Once again thanks goes out to **bluebird24** for betaing the story.

One Tree Hill is not mine it's the CW networks. Prison Break is Fox's.

* * *

Whitey was standing in the middle of over a hundred guards, cops, and National Guard members. He was still in shock from when he saw Lucas standing on top of the prison wall looking back at him and Jake. The prison was still in lockdown while some of the guards were searching Lucas and Nathan's cells as Whitey instructed the rest of his men.

"This is not a drill people! We have six prisoners that are outside these walls: Lucas Roe, Nathan Scott, Keith Lee, Cedric "Skills" Taylor, John "Junk" Moretti and Fergus "Fergie" Thompson. These men have been on the run now for five minutes, which means they may have covered about two miles, five if they have a vehicle. I want roadblocks set up now. Dead or alive, I want these men captured and brought back to justice."

Whitey's armed guards ran to their cars as he walked back inside the prison. Walking through general population, he looked at the trash the other inmates were throwing out of their cells. Whitey made his way over to Lucas's cell and saw that the toilet had been removed from the wall, revealing his first point of escape. A guard poked his head through the whole and saw the back of the prison, shaking his head in disbelief. It was unbelievable that nobody had noticed it before.

Nathan's cell was next. Whitey saw another guard pull on the door. It opened easily, without a key. Immediately he saw where Lucas had cut the metal plate and just picked the lock.

"Sir I found something,"

Whitey walked over and saw that the vent covering was not on straight.

"Son of a bitch," Whitey swore in frustration, "I want all of the staff in my office at once. Call them in."

* * *

Peyton and Haley were looking over the papers when a special report came over the TV. 

"_This just in to our news room. We have gotten word that six inmates have escape from Central Prison tonight. One of the escapees is Nathan Scott; the man accused of killing the President's son, Chris Keller. Mr. Scott was scheduled to be executed tomorrow night at midnight. If you see anyone one of these six men do not try to apprehend them. They are considered to be armed and dangerous. If you see these men call your local law enforcement agents, or the FBI," _

Both Peyton and Haley saw the pictures of the six escapees rolling on the screen. Haley held her hand over her mouth when she saw Lucas's picture.

"I don't believe it." Haley whispered.

Peyton couldn't believe it either. She didn't know that Lucas was taking four other men with him.

"Let's forget about that for now and just focus on clearing Nathan." Peyton suggested as Haley just nodded.

"Sir, we found Craig tied up in the tool shed," a guard informed Whitey.

"What was he doing in the tool shed?"

"He said he heard something. When he walked inside, he saw five of the six escapees. The next thing he knew, he was out cold. He was hit over the head with something. We found a broken shovel on the ground,"

"How the hell did they get from the prison to the tool shed?"

"We are still looking sir."

"Well, find out!"

Peyton's phone began to ring and she knew who it was. Looking at the caller I.D., she saw it was the prison – it was standard procedure.

"Hello… Okay I'm on my way now." She looked over at Haley and just smiled a little. "I have to talk to the warden about the escape."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I don't think I need a lawyer yet, but thanks."

"Call me if you need anything."

* * *

Reporters and all kinds of media outlets were all outside the gates when Peyton drove up. She showed her I.D. and the guard opened the gate for her. So many emotions were running through her system - fear, anger, and nervousness. She walked right down the long hallway to Whitey's office and saw that everyone from her staff was in his office. 

"Ms. Sawyer, you my go inside," the secretary instructed her.

Peyton just rolled her eyes and walked inside to the back office. Whitey was sitting behind his desk on the phone.

"Yes, Governor we are looking for them right now. No sir your daughter had already left work before anything happened. Yes sir, I have called the F.B.I and they are sending someone here right now. I will call you back sir if I hear anything."

Whitey hung up the phone and saw Peyton had her arms across her chest. "From one Sawyer to another. Have a seat Peyton."

She sat down in the chair and Whitey immediately began questioning her.

"Did you know about anything that was going on in the infirmary? If you withhold any information, you will be charged with aiding and abiding."

"No sir I had no idea what was going on."

"Miss. Davis said that Lucas grabbed a bag that was left by the sink. Do you know anything about that?"

"No sir, I don't."

"Alright, that is all for now. Go home and we will talk more tomorrow."

Peyton walked out of the office and went straight for her car. The only thing on her mind right now was Lucas.

* * *

The six escapees were kneeling behind a fence watching the police cars speed right by them. Lucas looked over his shoulder to his brother and nodded. Lucas pointed to the area just behind the guys and they all took off running. 

"Make a right at the next opening," Nathan nodded, turned right and suddenly stopped. A man was walking around the woods with his dog. He had a shotgun over his shoulder. Lucas saw how close he was and lifted his sleeve up. Carefully he traced the tattooed lines to find another way out.

"Who's out there?" They all froze as the old man was now walking towards them. His dog was barking as he shone his flashlight on them. "What are you doing out here?" He must not have heard the news.

"We were hiking and got lost. We were trying to get to highway thirty one," Lucas walked in front of the other escapees.

"Go straight ahead and make a right at the gravel road." the man answered.

"Told you guys a right not a left."

"Left takes you to the old Lincoln cabin."

"Thank you, sir." The six of them took off running as the man turned around and watched them.

"Come on Joe lets get home," He turned on his radio and heard about the six escapees. He looked over his shoulder again and went off to find a police officer.

"Sir we have an old man outside saying he saw the six of them in the woods." Jake said over the radio.

"Where were they heading?"

"Highway thirty one is what Roe told him," Whitey walked over to the clear board that had a map on it.

"Are all the road blocks up, Jake?"

"Yes sir the last one was just put up on 78."

"Move in at all sides of them box them in."

* * *

"Fergie where is the van at?" 

"It should be here Fish." Lucas looked around and saw a high stack of leaves. He pointed and Nathan was the first one to run over to the van.

"The keys are under the mat." Lucas walked around and busted the taillights before getting in beside Nathan.

"Where we going?"

"Rachael's house." Nathan looked over at Lucas not believing what he just said.

"Go up the road and take a left." Nathan started up the van and they took off.

"The phone is in the glove box fish."

Lucas opened the phone and looked back at Fergie, "Did they do exactly what I said?"

He nodded and Lucas looked flipped the phone open. He scanned his arm with the dim light and saw a number and dialed it into the phone.

"Lucas?"

"Yea it's me. What is the scanner saying?"

"Road blocks up all around the area."

"The way to your house?"

"Who would block a private road?"

"We will be there in twenty."

"See you soon." Lucas put the phone into his pocket.

"I need to call my girl, Dawg." Skillz said.

"She ever visit you?"

"Of course she did,"

"Used her real name?"

"Yea,"

"Then no, Skillz. They should have everyone's phone tapped by now,"

"Where are we on the taps?" inquired Whitey.

"Everyone who ever visited the inmates have taps in place,"

"Sir, the F.B.I just called and they said the agent will be here in the morning,"

"They have been gone for over a half an hour. What time to the old man say he saw them?"

"Around a quarter till," Whitey circled the area on the map.

"Base to Jake,"

"Yes sir,"

"Progress report,"

"Sir they never went to the highway, so I sent some men out to search the area."

"Keep me informed."

"Sir you might want to see this," A women pointed to the TV and the President was sitting in his office.

"_My fellow country men, as you might've heard the person who is responsible for the killing my only son Chris, has escape from prison. My wife and I are devastated about the news. Nathan Scott was to be put to death at midnight tomorrow night for the heinous crime that he committed. We at the White house are urging you, the American people, to help us track done the inmates from Central Prison and help bring them all to justice. We as a family are offering one hundred thousand dollars for any information that brings Nathan Scott to justice. Thank you and God bless,"_

"Well that just shot any hope all to hell. We are going to have every nut job call us now," Whitey walked over to the board and x-ed out the highway.

* * *

Peyton went back to Haley's and knocked on the door. The door opened and she walked inside. 

"How did it go?" Haley asked.

"I answered the best that I could. How did it go here? Find anything?"

"The papers are a money trail, but they are all electronic withdraws. None over ten thousand dollars."

"What ATM?"

"That's the thing. The signal goes off at least twelve different satellites,"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know,"

"My friend might be able to help us. She's really good with computers," Peyton said.

"Can you trust her?"

"I would trust her with my life,"

"How about Lucas's life?" She looked over at Haley who just smiled at her. She knew that Peyton liked Lucas.

"What?"

"Would you trust Lucas's life with this person?"

"I was just Lucas's doctor, that's all."

"Right, you didn't even flinch when you heard about the escape."

"Fine I like him alright, but no one other then you knows about this. I could lose my job,"

"I won't tell anyone,"

* * *

The guys saw a red headed woman standing outside on the steps with her arms crossed over her chest. Lucas pointed to a spot and Nathan parked the van. Lucas was the first one out as he ran up to Rachael and hugged her. Nathan slid his hands in his pockets as he walked up to her. They had not ended things on very good terms and knew that things could get very awkward. 

"It has been awhile Nate,"

"Yea it has. How are you doing Rach?"

"I'm doing well, thanks to Lucas." She just walked away as Lucas looked at the other guys.

"Come on in guys. This is where we are spending the night. Rachael will show you to your rooms." The five of them walked inside as Nathan grabbed Lucas arm.

"'Thanks to you?' What was she talking about?"

"After you left her I came over and made sure she was okay,"

"Why?"

"The way you left her Nathan, after dating and living with her for three months, was wrong. I know it was Haley and all, but you could've had the decency to tell her face to face, not when a few of your friends came to her house and packed up your things,"

"You always did have a thing for her,"

"She needed a friend and that is what I was to her - a friend. I was just someone she could talk to and really say horrible things about you,"

"How bad were they?"

"Trust me you don't want to know." Lucas walked inside, leaving Nathan just standing outside looking up at the sky.

* * *

Here is the next part hope you like it. The story name is from the group Styx. Next chapter you will see who the FBI agent sent to hunt down the escape inmates. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eight o'clock in the morning and the guys have been on the run for over twelve hours, half of that time been spent staying at the house. Lucas walked into the kitchen wearing a white shirt and sleeping pants. Rachael was already up and cooking for them.

"Have you heard who the agent is?" She turned around and put her hand on his forearm.

"My contact hasn't heard yet," He nodded as she turned back around.

"I still haven't seen the whole tattoo yet,"

"Maybe another time," She smiled as Lucas walked over to the fridge.

"Let me look at your side." He left his shirt up and she saw the one wound healed. "You want me to take out them stitches?" He nodded as she pulled out a pair of tweezers. She held them over the fire of the stove and walked over to him. His arm was behind his head as she pulled the end, and the other followed.

* * *

"Good morning my name is Andy Hargrove and I'm the agent assigned to find these six escapes," He pointed to the board behind him. "The federal government has issued awards for these six individuals, Nathan Scott seven hundred thousand dollars, Lucas Roe five hundred thousand dollars, Cedric "Skills" Taylor four hundred thousand dollars, Keith Lee, John "Junk" Moretti, Fergus "Fergie" Thompson two hundred thousand dollars each. If you have any information about these six escapes please call you local law enforcement agents, or the F.B.I thank you," Andy picked up the papers and walked away from the podium.

"Detective McFadden, sir you wanted to see me," Mouth held his hand out and Andy shook it.

"Yes you have had run-ins with some of the escapes before right?"

"Yes sir a couple of them,"

"And you found one of them right?"

"Yes sir after a few days,"

"I want you to help me on this case. You will be my eyes and ears when I'm not in the office, and do all the talking to the media. Mouth," Mouth looked at him no one had called him Mouth since high school.

"It will a an honor working with you Agent Hargrove,"

* * *

Lucas turned off the TV and walked over to Rachael's computer. He type in Andy's name he wanted to see who he was dealing with.

"Who is he?" Nathan was right behind Lucas looking over his shoulder.

"Remember that huge manhunt for Ed Chase?"

"Yea he was caught trying to go over the border,"

"Well the F.B.I. agent who caught him was,"

"Andy Hargrove,"

"Yep everyone who has ever ran from him has been captured or killed,"

"He killed them?"

"Don't know it says here they were trying to escape from him. So my money is yea he killed them,"

"When do we leave?"

"After we shower up and change clothes,"

"What about the others?"

"Junk is on his own, Keith I will help him go see his son, Fergie wants his family so that is up to him, Skills is coming with us for awhile," Lucas walked upstairs and Nathan sat down.

* * *

"Someone said that Roe had some tattoos," Andy looked over at Mouth.

"Some try all over his chest, back, and torso,"

"Do you have pictures of them?" Mouth laid the pictures of down on the desk.

"Way would someone like Roe get all of this done?" He saw all the numbers that was on the underside of his arms. "What do all these numbers mean?"

"Addresses, contacts, phone numbers. They might even be locations." Andy wrote the numbers down on a sheet of paper and looked at them.

"Bank accounts. This one right here is a back account number. Cheek all the banks to see if they have an account with this number,"

"Where are you going?"

"His condo," Andy walked out of the room as Mouth picked up the phone and placed the calls.

* * *

Andy walked into the condo and saw it was bare nothing left behind. He saw the wall that Lucas hung everything on and ran his hand over the little holes.

"Find out where he is keeping his things," His cheek pressed against the surface. His hand was still moving. He looked over to the fireplace and saw ashes in the bottom. He walked over and saw something metal in the bottom.

"Sir his things are stored in the basement of this place,"

"Get me an evidence bag." Someone handed him the bag as he picked up the metal. His cell phone rang, and he handed the bag over to one of the officers. "Take that to the lab and see if they can use anything from it,"

"Yes sir," His cell phone rang as he stood up from the floor.

"Yea Hargrove,"

"We found three banks with that account number. Miller Savings and Loan, First Bank, and The Carolina Bank,"

"That first bank I've heard of it,"

"That was the bank he robbed sir,"

"I'll meet you their," He put his phone into his pocket.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were standing by the door as Rachael walked over to them. She held out a briefcase between them.

"Keith can have the third car, Junk can take the second one, and Fergie can have the first one. They're registered under false names and the insurance companies,"

"I'm sorry Rachael for the way I treated you,"

"I'm glad you are alive to say that Nate,"

"If you need anything let me know,"

"When we get to Mexico I want you to bring Peyton and Hales down to us,"

"Okay," She hugged them both.

"Be safe if anything happens,"

"I know what to do Luke," They walked out to the car and Lucas looked over his shoulder at Rachael. She waved at them as tears were coming down her face she walked back inside the house and leaned her body on the door she loved both brothers and hoped one day she would see them again.

* * *

Andy walked into the bank with Mouth right beside him. His phone rang and he opened it.

"Yea Hargrove,"

"Sir we are looking at his stuff right now,"

"If you think it's important then bag it and get it over to the lab. I do wait everything electrical," He closed his phone and walked up to the teller.

"Welcome to Miller Savings and Loan how may I help you?"

"I'm Agent Hargrove I need to know everything about this account number," He slid the number over to her.

"Sir I can't give you this information,"

"We believe that it belongs to one of the escapes from the prison," She typed the info into the computer.

"It's a safety deposit box,"

"Who is it registered under?"

"Michael Hatcher and his wife Georgia,"

"When was the last time someone was here for it?"

"A few weeks ago Mrs. Hatcher was here," He looked over at Mouth who pulled out his phone.

"We are going to need the time and date of her visit. We also need the security tapes of that day she was here, and him, and to look at the box,"

"I need a search warrant for a safety deposit box. What is the number?" Mouth asked as the woman looked down at the computer.

"Three two three,"

"Number three two three." He walked away from Andy and was nodded his head. "It's a go they will be here in a few minutes,"

"Go with her and get the tapes of him and her." He walked over to a guard and flashed his badge. "Box three two three," He nodded and they walked inside the room. He laid the box on the table as some more agents walked inside the bank. Andy put gloves on and opened the box. The box was empty nothing inside of it.

"Sir your warrant is here,"

"Take this back to the lab," He handed the box to the officer and walked out of the room.

* * *

Keith stood in front of Lucas they hadn't talked much to each other since the escape. Lucas reminded Keith of his son a smart man who would do anything to help someone.

"The money is bouncing from bank to bank all over the world. You will need a disk that is in Willow Springs, Missouri. It's an older bank so you shouldn't have any trouble getting the disk,"

"I have an account set up for you,"

"I already have money in a false name in New York. So you keep all the money for yourself,"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you for giving me my one chance to see my son before he dies," He hugged Lucas.

* * *

"Sir the hard drive is missing from Roe's computer," An agent said opening the door to Andy's office

"Find it," Andy was looking over the tattoos.

"We did sir it was the metal box you picked up from the fireplace,"

"He is smart I'll give him that. The ashes did you find anything out about them?"

"Not everything was burnt, they are working on it as we speak," Andy waved him out of the room and started writing the numbers again onto the white board.

* * *

"Where is he at Roe?" Junk was leaning in over Lucas's right shoulder.

"He goes by the name Simon West 845 South Street Sun City West, Arizona," Junk nodded before he got into his car.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" He looked over at his brother.

"His old name is Logan Davis,"

"The man who killed mom," He nodded and got into the driver side of the car.

"That is why I have no remorse for what ever happiness to him," Lucas put a pair of sunglasses on and started up the car.

"What did Rachael give you in the brief case?"

"Look inside," Nathan opened it and saw money, passports, and license.

"New beginning," He nodded as Skills got into the back seat.

* * *

Andy saw a phone number was in the middle. He called the number and no one answered it.

"I need phone records for this number 555-0984, and find out whose phone it is," Mouth walked into the room.

"The only finger prints were from Roe, and the guard at the door,"

"Is the tapes here?" He raised his hand up in the air. They were fast-forwarding it until the time that Georgia came into the bank. "Play it, zoom in on the women at the counter." Mouth done what he was told, they saw a dark hair women who was wearing a visor, sunglasses, and gloves. "Does she ever look at the camera?"

"No sir, she never takes off the gloves or glasses either,"

"What about the hat?"

"No,"

"Sir the phone is a pre paid cell. It had one call to it around nine last night," Andy nodded as the women left the paper on his desk.

"Who ever has this phone helped out those convents?" Andy was still looking at the screen. "Rewind it frame by frame," Andy pointed to the screen and Mouth moved closer. "Her hair just moved, she's wearing a wig,"

"Sir someone just called in saying that they saw Junk driving down the highway,"

"Which road?"

"Three," He walked over to a map and circled it.

"Get road blocks up on every single road near three," Andy saw looking at the pictures again. "Who is the only one who could do this much work and not ask questions?"

"Snake he's not much of a talker,"

"Get him in here I will make him talk,"

* * *

Peyton opened her eyes and saw Haley was still up working on something. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room.

"Coffee is on the counter,"

"I have to get home and change for work,"

"After work are we going to see your friend?"

"Yea I'll call her at lunch and talk to her,"

"What's her name?"

"Tessa Evans she works as a programmer," Haley nodded as Peyton walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Peyton walked inside the prison and the buzz was still around. She walked to the infirmary and was stopped by some cops.

"I need to get past please,"

"Sorry doctor no one allowed in this area,"

"So how am I going to treat the prisoners when they come here?"

"Doctor, Agent Hargrove said no one goes near here until he cheeks everything out,"

"Well I want to talk to this agent please,"

"Someone wants to talk to me?" She turned around and saw Andy had his hands inside his pockets and was looking at her.

"This is a violation of the prisoner's rights,"

"Right now all I'm worried about is finding these escapes. Speaking of which I need to ask you a few questions,"

"I have work right now sorry,"

"Looks to me that you don't really have anywhere to work," He looked around and Peyton just leaned up against the wall.

"Fine where do you want to talk at?" He walked passed the cops and into the infirmary. Peyton saw for the first time the bars were lying on the ground, blankets on the razor wire on the outside walls. A chair with tape on the arms when she knew that Brooke was tied up.

"How could someone who works here all the time, not notice that the bars were lose?" He was looking out of the window, the blankets were moving as the wind blew slightly.

"Maybe that person never goes over to the bars and makes sure they are alright,"

"You saw Roe for month's everyday for what ten minutes?" He ran his hand over the window seal and looked up at the wire.

"Yea some times more,"

"What did the two of you do for that time?"

"Let's see almost from day one he had stitches somewhere on his body. He had to get insulation shots for his diabetes,"

"Were you two having sex?" Turning around and was looking her face. She was just looking at him not showing anything.

"What! No I would never sleep with an inmate,"

"Not even if you liked the inmate?"

"No it's against the rules,"

"Have you ever broken the rules?"

"No," She sat down on her chair as he sat down on the table.

"So even if you were in love with this inmate, you wouldn't do anything?"

"I would never do anything with an inmate," A knock on the door and Mouth was holding a folder.

"I have everything you asked for sir,"

"Thank you Mouth. Go talk to Snake and see what you can get out of him." He opened the folder and was looking at the papers. "Says here that Mr. Roe cut his hand while working in this room," He held up the report that Brooke wrote up.

"Yea he did nurse Davis worked on him I was with another inmate,"

"So you never saw him that day?"

"Not until his usual time,"

"Yes agent I had no idea what Mr. Roe was doing in this room, outside of what happened when we were both in here," She opened her mouth when another agent walked into the room.

"Sir the road blocks are up, but no sign of Junk," Andy was still looking at the window.

"Keep them up, we my get lucky. I want to see Roe and Skills cell," They both walked out of the infirmary. Peyton was leaning up against the wall looking at him. "Let her do her job, but no one looks inside that room," She smiled at him as he walked passed her. She walked down the hallway and went into a examine room. The top file on her desk read Roe, Lucas, E. She opened it and saw his mug shoot, not he best picture in the world, but it was of him.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter. The story will be jumping around while everyone will be going in different directions. Once again sorry for the wait and thank you for reading and reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **bluebird 24** for making the chapter better.

* * *

Lucas was driving down the road and saw a road block in front of him. Looking at the rear-view mirror, he saw cars coming up behind him, thankfully none of them were cop cars. They continued freely on the back road until they saw the flashing lights up ahead. There was a road block waiting for them. Somehow they needed to get past it and as far away from the cops as possible.

"Lucas." Nathan started to worry.

"I know, Nate. Hand me the case."

Nathan picked up the case and opened it. Following Lucas's instructions, Nathan pulled out a small container and a lighter. Lucas rolled his window down and told Nate to light the container. Taking the container from his brother, Lucas threw it towards the cops. When it landed, the container exploded. The cops all ducked and Lucas pulled into the other lane. He drove right past the cops as they were yelling at him and pulling their guns out of their holsters.

* * *

Andy was sitting in his office looking at all the personal information on the escapees. Each one of them had different reasons for breaking out. The key was to match the right reasons with the right cons.

"Sir, a car broke through a road block." He looked up at Mouth who just walked into the office

Andy walked over to the map of the state. "What road?" Mouth walked over and pointed to the road and Andy circled it. "Do we know who it was?" Andy asked.

"Only thing they got was two white males and an African-American male."

"It's Roe, Scott and Skills. Get everyone to block all roads that connect to this one. And get an APB on the make and color of the car. Did you get anything out of Snake?"

"Yea, that he scares me some... and that Roe drew the tattoos himself."

Mouth thought carefully for a moment. He walked over to his desk and looked for the photos of Lucas's tattoos again, "They're clues. Everything on his body are clues of how they are going to get to safety."

* * *

Nathan looked behind them as the cop cars were now following them. Lucas reached into the glove box, pulled out a map and handed it to Nathan.

"We need to get off the road, but stay in the same direction that we're going."

Nathan looked at the map as they felt a jolt from the back. Lucas swerved and barely kept the car on the road.

"Next right." Nathan directed.

Lucas made a sharp turn and looked behind to see only a few cars were now chasing them.

"Come on, Dawg. Lose them." Skills nervously said.

"Turn left here." Nathan said.

"I'm not feeling well." Skills was holding his stomach as Lucas looked back again.

"The farm. Go through there."

Lucas cut the wheel sharply and took the road. The cop cars were still behind them as Lucas looked over his shoulder.

"We're going to have to bale."

"Nate, we can't bale yet. Give me more roads."

"Turn left." Lucas turned and saw a barn and quickly pulled in. He turned off the engine and they grabbed the things from the trunk.

* * *

"Sir, the patrol have the fugitives trapped inside an old barn."

"Get me a car ready. No one moves in on them until I say so." He grabbed the pictures and they ran out of his office.

Lucas was looking around the barn at the different tools that were hanging on the walls. Skills was looking out the door and Nathan was still inside the car.

"Skills, where the cops at?" Lucas asked trying to figure out how to get them out of here.

"Still coming down the road. About half a mile way."

Lucas looked in the other direction and didn't see anything.

"Take the license plates off the car."

Nathan jumped out of the car and walked to the back.

"We have about three minutes to get out of here and get down the road." Nathan looked at his brother.

"What's down the road?"

"An old house where they think we are going to be inside. That will give a few more minutes to get away from here." Nathan handed him the plates and Lucas kicked the side of the barn until some boards broke. The three of them took of down the road as the sirens got closer.

* * *

Andy drove up on the cop cars and stopped. Andy pulled his gun and walked towards the door.

"I want people all around this barn." Andy said, looking over at one of the cops. "Did you see anyone leave?"

"No sir." The cop answered.

Andy walked over to the door and looked inside. He saw the car was parked. With his gun in front, he slowly walked inside of the barn. The car was empty.

"Sir." One of the officers was standing beside a big hole.

Andy looked over at the hole in the side of the barn.

"You didn't have this place surrounded?" Andy put his gun back in his holster as he walked over to the hole.

"They must have just left before we got here."

"Any houses in the area?"

"Down the road some is an abounded house." They all got back into the cars and took off for the house.

* * *

Peyton saw Brooke walking down the hallway of the prison. Brooke stopped and looked inside of the infirmary at the chair.

"Brooke what are you doing here?"

"I tried calling you last night." Brooke had tears in her eyes. "You didn't answer your phone."

"I turned it off. Every reporter wanted an exclusive interview with me." Peyton lied to her friend. She knew that she couldn't tell Brooke that she was at Haley's apartment helping to clear Nathan's name. "I'm so sorry Brooke."

"Please tell me that you had no idea that this was going to happen."

"If I had known then I would've told Whitey about it." She hated lying to her best friend.

"Where do you think they are going to go to?"

"I have no idea." Peyton picked up a folder and walked over to a guard. "I need inmate number 354269." He nodded and relayed the information to command.

"He said he was sorry for tying me up," Brooke continued, "He was breaking out of prison. And he still said he was sorry. If he wasn't an escaped inmate I would totally sleep with him." Peyton had to hide the anger inside of her. Brooke had already taken Jake away from her and know hearing her talk about Lucas like that made her angry. "You coming to lunch?"

"I have an inmate coming in a few minutes."

* * *

The three escapees all stopped and were trying to catch their breath. Lucas pulled an old map out of the backpack.

"Where to now?" Nathan looked over at his brother.

"Down this road. It will lead us to a small town. From there we have to find a car." They nodded and took off running again.

* * *

"Sir, the house was clean."

"Roe wouldn't be stupid enough to go to a house knowing we would search it. Anything around here where they could get a vehicle?"

"A small town about a mile up this road."

"I want men at the end of that road. No one gets in or out." He got back into his car and looked over at Mouth. "Any luck with the numbers on his arms?"

"We found what might be bank accounts."

"It will take too long to track every bank." Mouth nodded and Andy closed his eyes.

"He is smart, but he might be too smart on something."

"You think he's over thinking?" Andy nodded as Mouth started up the car.

* * *

"May I help you sir?" Lucas looked over at the salesperson and smiled.

"I have a thousand dollars on me and need a car."

"Anything in particular?"

"Something that runs is fine with me." They walked over to a car and Lucas looked inside. "I'll take it."

"Let's do the paper work then."

"I'm in a hurry so if you could just bring me out the papers I'll sign them."

"Sir I can't do that."

"I will throw in an extra five hundred."

"Let me get the keys and the papers." Lucas handed him his I.D. and the salesman walked inside.

* * *

"Sir, a Michael Hatcher just bought a car."

Andy slammed his hand on the dashboard. "Where?" He heard nothing on the phone. "I have road blocks set up. How the hell did they get past them?"

"We don't know sir." He closed his phone and looked over at Mouth.

"Get me into town ASAP." Mouth drove faster and Andy rubbed his forehead. "Any word on the others?"

"No sir. We have people watching relative houses and work places. Anyone who visited them are also on watch."

"Roe and Scott any family?"

"Mom died when Roe was ten and dad is MIA."

"Dan Scott I've heard of that name before."

"He worked for the government a few years back." Mouth pulled into the car dealership and Andy walked over to the sales person. He showed him his badge.

"Have you seen this man?" He held up a picture of Lucas and the guy nodded. "Was anyone with him?"

"Not that I could see."

"We are going to need the make and model of the car." He looked across the street and saw something on the ground. Andy walked over and saw the temporary tags that were suppose to be on the car.

* * *

Haley opened the door and saw Peyton and another woman standing there. She moved her arm as the two women walked into the apartment.

"Let me see the papers." Haley walked over to the coffee table and got the papers for Tessa. She thumbed threw them and nodded her head. "I'll need a computer. It should only take a few hours."

"I'll get my laptop for you."

Tessa walked into the kitchen and sat down as Haley went into her room to get the computer, leaving Peyton alone in the living room. Peyton finally got the chance to walk around and looked at all the pictures of Haley, Lucas and Nathan that were around the living room.

"That one was taken right after I got my law degree." Haley said as she entered the room.

"Lucas looks so young."

"Yea he was just starting college."

"Why Nathan?" Peyton still wondered why Nathan was the fall guy for all of this.

"I don't know yet. We need to find the money and see where that leads us to."

"I'm going to go home. I'll be back in a little while."

Haley nodded and walked over to Tessa.

* * *

Lucas was looking at his arm, reading the different places that were inked on his skin. He looked back and didn't see anyone around.

"We need to change the color of the car." Nathan looked over at him.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Stop at the next hardware store and we can pick up some spray-paint."

"The car will look like a kid painted it." Skills was leaning up from the back seat.

"It doesn't matter what it looks like. as long as the color is different." Skills nodded and leaned back in the seat. "Right there. Pull in." Nathan pulled into the parking lot as Lucas pulled a hat down over his head.

* * *

Peyton was walking towards her apartment when she saw the door slightly opened. She looked inside and saw two men in black suits looking around the place.

"Find anything?"

"Nope nothing about Roe or Scott." They were looking for stuff about Lucas. This was the danger that she was in.

"Make it look like a robbery and we can get out of here." They looked around and laughed as they started breaking things. Peyton hid behind the corner when they walked out of her place.

"On to the lawyers place now to get the papers."

"And to have a nice chat with her."

Peyton walked inside of her place and went straight to the bedroom. She started packing her clothes and anything that her mother had given her. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello."

"Haley, they are coming to your place."

"Who?"

"I don't know. They were wearing black suits."

"They're secret service agents. Peyton where are you?"

"Packing my things right now."

"Meet me at her place in an hour."

Peyton hung up the phone and saw the paper rose that Lucas had left at her place and picked it up.

* * *

Haley had packed her bags and was about to leave when she ran into the back of a tall man. He turned around and raised his head. Haley was shocked.

"Mr. Scott."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter you see what Dan wants with Haley. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Haley did you get the papers?" She nodded. "Give them to me." She was looking at him as he reached his hand out.

"I can't do that." She backed up some and Dan walked inside closing the door.

"I left them here for you last week. They were in a brown envelope with your name written in the middle. They first page a blanket sheet of paper, the next page was six nine digit numbers with a space that after that have five numbers." Another knock on the door and Dan pulled out a gun from behind his back. Haley looked threw the peephole and saw Peyton was standing on the other side.

"It's a friend who's helping me out." He put the gun away as Haley opened the door. Peyton walked inside and stopped when she saw a man standing there.

"Who's he?"

"Dan Scott, Nathan and Lucas's father." Peyton looked up at the man. "We need to get the hell out of here and find a safe house to stay for a few days."

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked looking between Haley and Peyton.

"Two men in black suits were going threw my apartment when I got home."

"Shit we have problems if the secret services are looking for them. Do either of you have a way of contacting them?"

"Lucas said to wait for his call." They heard people walking towards the door and they all froze.

* * *

Andy was looking at the pictures of Lucas chest and arms. He rubbed his eyes as the lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him. Three days since the six inmates escaped from a maxim security prison. Out of the six only one of them had the knowledge to do so.

"One of the phone taps got a man sounding like Junk talking to his old friend."

"Where was this at?"

"His friend lives in Texas."

"Notify the local FBI agency and give them a heads up. Anything new on the car that Roe had?"

"No sir still looking for it around town."

"Let's get another team there to help out." Mouth walked out of the office and Andy was looking at the pictures again. He saw something inside of the tattoo. He typed some things on his computer and smiled.

* * *

Once again on the road the guys were on their way to Tennessee. Lucas looked out the window letting his mind wonder for the first time in three days. The thought of the blond curly hair doctor filled his mind. It was killing him inside not knowing if she was all right. He hoped that no one would figure out her connection to all of this.

"Luke." He looked behind at Skills. "I really need to call my girl."

"The next stop you can call her, but keep it short and do not tell her where we are going." He looked at the road signs and saw a rest stop. "Pull in the next rest stop. Skills tell her you're alright and that we're on our way to Ohio." Skills nodded just happy to talk to Bevin. "Nothing over two minutes and get ready run like hell back to the car." Nathan turned off and pulled up to a pay phone.

"Why are you doing this for?"

"He needs to talk to her and this might throw them off our trail."

"Where are we going?"

"Cleveland." He looked down at his watch and beeped the horn.

"That's in Ohio." Skills came running back to the car as Nathan took off.

* * *

"Sir Skills just made a call to his girlfriend and said that they were heading for Cleveland." Andy looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Get me a flight to Ohio." Mouth closed the door as Andy was putting the papers into his briefcase. Andy walked out of the office and Mouth was waiting for him. "Roe has not made a mistake yet why now?"

"Pressure getting to him?"

"He planned the escape out of a maximum secretary prison with six other people I don't think this is pressure."

"Roe didn't say anything it was Taylor who talked."

"But if Taylor was with him he would've told him what to say." Mouth was looking at the papers in Lucas's file.

"The person didn't say anything about Taylor being with them." They walked outside and Andy got into the passenger side of the car.

* * *

Dan pulled out his gun as the door opened. The two girls were now behind him as they saw two agents walking into the apartment. Haley picked up a lamp and bashed the one agent on the side of his head. The other pulled his gun out and Dan grabbed his arm and punched him. As both agents were on the ground the three of them took off. Agent Martin picked his gun up and ran out the door in time to see them running down the stairs. He pulled his phone out.

"We have a visional on Dan Scott he's helping the lawyer and doctor."

"Find them and kill them before they talk to anyone." He closed the phone and walked over to Parker who was now getting up.

"Was that Dan Scott?"

"Yea we have to find him and kill him."

* * *

They were finally out of North Carolina and were on their way to the next place on the list. Lucas looked over at Nathan who was sleeping and Skills who was happy since he got to talk to Bevin. So far, everything was going according to plan they were right on time with the traveling. He saw a few police cars on the other side of the road but nothing to worry about. He pulled into the gas station and got out of the car. Skills was pumping the gas as Lucas walked over to a payphone. He pulled on a pair of white gloves and dialed 911.

"911 how may I help you?"

"Yes I think I saw two of the escapes from Central Prison."

"Where was that at sir?"

"On the border of Tennessee and Virginia."

"Sir what is your name?" He hung up the phone and walked inside of the store. He paid for the gas and some food for the three of them and saw that Nathan was now in the driver's seat. He got into the back and lay down as they took off.

* * *

"Sir we have a report that someone one called 911 and said that two of the escapes were at the border of Tennessee and Virginia." Andy took off his glasses and looked up from his papers.

"Send agents there and see if they are still in the area of where the call came from."

"They can still be coming here to Cleveland."

"Agent Morris they aren't coming here to Ohio they are going to a different Cleveland."

"Then why are we going to Ohio for?"

"I have been wrong before."

* * *

Dan opened the door to a black car and Peyton and Haley got into the backseat as Dan took off. Peyton reached into her purse and felt something. She pulled out a phone and looked over to Haley. She turned the phone over and saw a note taped to the back of it.

_Prepaid cell phone will call you later. L.R._

"Why are they after you for doctor?" She looked up and saw Dan looking in the mirror at her.

"I don't know Mr. Scott." Dan was still looking at her as Peyton looked down at the phone.

"They have to have a reason for coming after you."

"I really don't know. Maybe it has something to do with me working at the prison?"

"So you didn't take a liking to my youngest son then?"

"First of all the only thing he ever said about you was that you left them and second no I didn't." Haley looked over at Peyton who was now looking at the phone in her hand. She saw Lucas's handwriting and smiled some.

* * *

"Sir we have someone who said that Keith Lee was on his way to see his son." Mouth walked into the office. They had just goten back a few minutes ago.

"Call the hospital and have his son moved to a different hospital and have agents outside at all times."

"Sir we called and they said he's to weak to be moved right now."

"Fine just have agents all over the place and stand by to catch him." The agent nodded as he walked out of the office. Andy walked over to the big map that was plastered up on his wall. He drew a line form Keith's picture to New York. Mouth walked into the office and looked at the map. "Do you see a pattern here?"

"Everyone is going to cretin places."

"Yea expect Roe, Scott, and Taylor."

"They are going all over the place. They don't seem to have a plan."

"You don't break out of prison in only a few months without having an out plan. Roe has a plan and he is going to stick with it no matter what."

"So what is your plan?"

"We need to smoke him out. He is going to want to help his fellow escapees if they need him to."

"Do you think he will risk his brother just to help them?" Andy walked over to his desk and was looking threw the papers.

"I think it's in his blood he has to help people who need it. What purpose did everyone he broke out have to his plan?"

"Well it's rumored that Keith was S.B. Cohen. Skills was his cellmate. Umm Junk has ways to make people disappear, and Fergie I have no idea why he done that for."

"You noticed that his family never visited him in jail. Send a female agent to his house and talk to his wife and daughter." Mouth walked out of the office and over to his desk.

* * *

Lucas looked down at the paper in his hand of everything he needed for this to workout. He noticed that Nathan has talked in a few hours.

"Nate are you alright?" He looked over from the road and nodded. "I can tell when you're lying to me."

"Why are you doing this for?"

"You're the only family that I have left Nate and I wasn't going to let you die for something that you didn't do."

"Lucas you ruined your life over me. You had a great job, you could've have any model girlfriend you wanted, but no you threw it all away for nothing." Nathan was yelling and Skills shot up from the backseat.

"Never say that you're nothing Nathan you are the only thing I have left in my life and I will do anything for you Nate."

"You guys want to keep it down a brother is trying to sleep." He laid back down and Lucas looked out the window.

"Luke I do want you to know that I do appreciate what you did to save my life. I just wanted you to have a better life then me."

* * *

Keith saw all the cop cars that were outside of the hospital and knew that he needed to get inside and see his son for the last time. He got out of his car and walked around to the back where they only had a couple of guards standing. He looked around and saw them talking to each other and he made his move. He threw a rock at a car, the alarm sounded, and the guards took off running towards the noise.

Keith grabbed some scrubs and looked like a doctor now. The nurses were busy with a four car pile up which gave Keith the chance to find out where his son's room was. After finding the room number he went to the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened and he saw the cameras inside and knew there would be no way of hiding from then in a small area. He walked over to the stairs and started walking up them.

He saw that the old room his son was in was the only guarded room. He walked past the guards and walked right inside of his son's room. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he saw his son hooked up to all the machines. He walked over and grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it. His son opened his eyes and smiled at seeing his father at his bedside.

"I'm so sorry son for everything that I've done to you and your mom." A tear came from his son's eye as Keith leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye son I'll see you again soon." He saw the flat lines on the monitors and walked out of the room. Two nurses came running past him and into the room. He took one last look at his son before they closed the blinds and he broke down crying.

Walking out the front door he raised his hands as cops and agents pulled there guns at him. Agents ran over to him as he laid down on the ground. His hands were cuffed and pulled up to his feet and lead over to the black car.

He saw them pulling over the side of the road as another car pulled infront of them. He saw another agent walking over and opening the door. The agent pulled him out of the car and it took off.

"Where is Roe and Scott going?"

"I don't know. Even if I did I would never tell you." Andy pulled out his gun and pointed to the side of his head.

"Do you know now?" He click the hammer back as Keith closed his eyes.

"I have nothing left anymore." Andy moved away from Keith and pulled the sunglasses down from his face. He pointed his gun up and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right into Keith chest and he flew backwards.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter I'll try to update sooner next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

'_Breaking news this just into our newsroom one of the inmates that escape prisoners from Central Prison was shot and killed trying to escape from authorities. The inmate has been identified as Keith Lee. More on this story as the next hour,'_

Nathan looked over at his brother who had a death grip on the wheel. He turned off the radio and closed his eyes.

"No one was suppose to die Nate not during or after,"

"Luke this was not your fault." Lucas wiped his eyes and kept driving until they pulled into a bank parking lot.

"Why are we stopping for?"

"Need a new car everyone is looking for this one." Lucas pulled on a pair of sunglasses and opened the door.

"He is a crazy man," Nathan looked back at Skills who was rubbing his eyes.

"Not crazy just very well planed out."

* * *

Peyton and Haley were looking at each other as they washed there hands. Dan had stopped at a rest stop and the girls quickly went to the restroom.

"Why are we still with him for?" Peyton looked at Haley threw the mirror.

"Where else are we going to go?"

"Tessa was suppose to get back to me by now."

"How?"

"I can call her and have it sent to an email account." Haley laughed as Peyton looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing you just remind me of Lucas." She stopped laughing as they heard the news report about an inmate killed. They didn't release the name of who it was. Both girl's faces were white as reality was sitting in that Lucas or Nathan might have died.

"We need to hit the road." They both jumped at hearing Dan's voice. Walking out Peyton reached down and grabbed Haley's hand as they walked to the car.

* * *

Fergie was sitting outside of his house and watched his wife and son sitting on the front porch. He could tell she had been crying knowing how bad he hurt her was killing him inside. He looked around and saw two cars and knew the house was being watched as was any movement that they done. He pulled away knowing he needed a plan to get to them and keep everyone safe.

* * *

Lucas walked into the back and pulled his sleeves down over his wrists. He walked over to the bank teller and smiled at her. She giggled some as Lucas pulled out two bankbooks and slide them over to her.

"I would like to close these accounts out please," She looked down at the two bankbooks and nodded. She typed the info and looked over at him again smiling.

"Both accounts sir?"

"Yes please. My brother and I are going on vacation."

"Really to where?"

"Just a lake house in Canada our father owns." She slide two papers over and he signed both of them. "Have you ever been to Canada?"

"No I don't do much traveling." She smiled and moved the hair from her eyes. "Would you like cash or a cheek?"

"Cash please." He turned around when the door opened and saw two cops walking into the bank. He turned around and pulled the hat down further over his forehead. She walked over and laid the money down on the counter and Lucas put it all in the backpack he was carrying. "Thank you so much Kim."

* * *

"Have a nice trip Mr. Scott." Lucas smiled and nodded to her and walked past the cops.

"Sir a bank in Cleveland Tennessee just closed out two accounts that match the numbers on Roe's arms."

"Call the local LEOS (Law Enforcement Officers) and tell them to not let anyone in or out of that city. Call the airport and have a plane ready for us to take off in ten minutes."

* * *

Peyton wiped her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time since hearing the news report. Haley laid her head down on her new friends shoulder and closed her eyes.

"We need to get away from him." Peyton whispered to Haley who nodded. "We have no idea who he is working with. I mean he left them all alone after there mom died,"

"Mr. Scott why are you making us come with you?"

"I'm keeping you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"The same people who sat Nathan up." Haley raised her head and started smacking Dan in the back or the head, arms, what ever she could reach.

"You know all this time he didn't do anything, and was just going to let him die for it?" Peyton grabbed her and pulled her back down to the seat. Dan pulled into a gas station and looked back at them.

"I wasn't going to let them kill him. Once Lucas get himself thrown in prison I stopped planning everything." This time Peyton smacked him as he got out of the car. The two women followed him and Haley grabbed Peyton before she could go after Dan.

"He ruined his life and you did nothing. You should've known that Lucas would do anything to help his brother. You had four years to help Nathan and you did nothing to help him."

"I needed a plan." Peyton walked away from them after grabbing her bags from the car. "Hey get back here you can't just walk away from this."

"I'm not I'm walking away from you. Trust me you don't want to be around me right know." Haley looked between Dan and Peyton and grabbed her bags and followed Peyton down the road.

* * *

Lucas was almost to the car when he heard sirens coming down the road. He took off running and the cars where now following him. Nathan and Skills both was the lights and they took off running behind Lucas. The cops were getting closer when Nathan made a turn and went straight for the first building that he saw and ran inside of it.

"Sir they have Roe, Scott, and Taylor surrounded in a building in Cleveland Tennessee."

"When do we land?"

"In about ten minutes sir." The pilot answered and Andy was looking at a map.

"Have everything we need ready to go when we land." Mouth nodded and got back on the phone making all the calls.

* * *

Fergie saw his wife drop off there son with his aunt. She was walking down the road and he saw the black cars were behind her, but none of them stayed with his son. He lowered his head as he walked up to the steps of the house. Knocking on the door he saw is sister in law open the door.

"What are you doing here?" He walked passed her and closed the door.

"I…"

"You need to get the hell out of here before I call the cops."

"I want my family back."

"It's too late for that Fergie."

"Who are you talking to?" They both turned and saw the little boy's eyes get huge. "Daddy," He ran over and jumped into Fergie's arms. "I missed you daddy,"

"I missed you too little man. I missed you so much,"

"Faith is going to kill you." He nodded as the tears were coming from his eyes as he just held onto his son.

"Can you give her a message?" She nodded. "Tell her that I love her and that I'm working on everything and tell her that I will make all of this right." She nodded and he looked out the window. "I have to get going buddy. I will see you soon," He nodded and Fergie sat his down. "I love you."

"Love you too daddy."

* * *

Peyton walked over to a pay phone and dialed a number. She looked over at Haley who was off in her own little world.

"Hello."

"I need a ride."

"Where are you at?" She looked around and saw that there were still in North Carolina thankfully.

"A town called Tree Hill."

"What are you doing their?"

"It's a long story Brooke. Can you just come and pick us up please?"

"Us as in you and someone else."

"Haley a friend of mine," Haley leaned her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Yea since Jake is off chasing these escapees right now I'm all alone."

"Thanks Brooke see you in a few hours." She hung up the phone and Haley looked at her.

"What are we going to do when we get back home?" Haley asked as they walked over to a bench.

"I don't know yet Haley."

"We can't go to our places, or even let them see our faces." Peyton's thoughts went back to the news report about the died escapee.

"Do you think it was on of them?" Haley closed her eyes.

"I would so not. If it was Nathan or Lucas they would've said it was one of them. What do you know about the others?"

"Not much, I just saw them when they would come into the infirmary for something."

"What's the story with you and Lucas?" She looked over at Haley and new she had to tell her sometime.

"We have a past. Right after Nathan was sent to prison we meet up at a bar and I threw my self at him. I didn't remember until he told me about it. After that things got confusing to say the lest."

"Did you know about the escape?"

"Some of it. I had no idea that Lucas was going to take four other people with him."

* * *

They were all hunched over trying to caught there breath. Nathan looked out at the cops that had them surrounded. He walked over to Lucas who had his eyes closed.

"What are we going to do?"

"Let me think for a second Nate," Lucas rubbed his short hair and looked over at a payphone. He picked up the phone and pressed zero.

"Operator how my I help you?"

"Police department please." Nathan and Skills looked over at him like he had lost his mind.

"One second." He looked out the cops and saw that they only had a dozen or so cops.

"Cleveland police station how my I help you?"

"I just saw those escape convents running down my street."

"Yes sir we have them surrounded,"

"No just a second ago." Lucas was looking at a map now as Nathan just shook his head.

"What street would that be sir?"

"The corner of Frontier and Smith Street." He handed the map over to Skills who put it back into the backpack.

"Sir are you sure about that?"

"Yes should I go after them?" He made his voice sound as if he was scared some.

"No sir just stay inside and make sure all of your windows and doors are locked. I'm sending someone right now. Could I have your name please?" Lucas hung up and was looking out at the cops who were all listening to there radio. The cars pulled out from the front and raced down the street. They picked up all there things and took off running out of the building.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost them? You had them surrounded." Andy was yelling at the Caption.

"We got a call saying that they were on the move."

"From who?"

"Didn't get the name."

"Number?"

"It seemed to come from a pay phone where Roe and Scott was at." Andy threw his hands up in the air. "Would you like to listen to the call?"

"Please." They walked into the Caption's office and he played them the recording. "That son of a bitch."

"Who made the call?"

"That was Roe making the call." The caption looked over at Andy impressed, but not with him but with Lucas.

"He has some balls on him." Andy just walked out of the office with Mouth right behind him.

"They have to be close by. Set up roadblocks on every road that leads out of here. I also need a warrant for the bank account that was on Roe's arm." Mouth nodded and went to work as Andy pulled out a pill bottle and took two pills. His phone rang and he knew who was calling.

"Are they gone?"

"They got away. But I'm close."

"I'm not paying you to be close Agent. We want results and want them fast." The line went died.

* * *

Walking into the café Peyton and Haley took a deep breath. There stomachs told them that it has been way to long since they last ate. As Peyton sat down Haley walked over to get them some food. Peyton heard a phone ring looked around the café. When everyone looked at her, she looked down at her bag. The phone that had just showed up was now ringing.

"Hello," The other end was quite. "Hello," She was about to hang up the phone when the person finally said something.

"Peyton," Her mouth opened and she looked over at Haley.

"Lucas."

* * *

Thanks for the REVIEW for the last chapter. Sorry about the long wait just can't get myself into this story right now, but I will finish it. Next chapter Lucas and Nathan run into someone thought to gone. Thanks for reading and please stick with me. 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

She walked out of the café and looked around the street and saw she was alone. She walked down a little ally way and leaned up against the wall.

"Lucas why are you calling me for?"

"I had to hear your voice," She closed her eyes knowing the filling. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Yea we're alright for now. Listen I need you to do something for me. Where are you at?"

"A little town in North Carolina called Tree Hill," She ran her hand threw her curly blonde hair. "Lucas,"

"Look inside your bag you should see a card with a bank account. Get to Willington, North Caroline and draw out all the money, it should be enough for the two of you to get to Texas,"

"Alright,"

"I miss you Peyton."

"I miss you too Lucas, please be careful."

"I will," The phone went died as she wiped the tears off her face and walked back inside.

* * *

Skills looked over at Lucas who was still looking at the phone. They had stopped just outside of town at a pond. Nathan pulled off his shirt and started pouring water over his chest and back. Lucas rolled up his sleeve and was looking at some of the numbers. He pulled out the map and was marking things. Skills walked over beside Nathan, The guys were getting hungry the last time that they ate anything was at Rachel's house two days ago.

"We need food Luke." Nathan was walking over putting his shirt back on.

"I know Nathan." The three of them walked down the road as Lucas was looking at everything around him. "We need to find a place to lay low for tonight and get some sleep."

"We just can't walk up to someone and get a room dawg." Lucas looked over at Skills knowing he was right. They finally got close enough to see the road.

"Stay far enough away from the road so no one can see us." Nathan and Skills looked over at Lucas who laughed some. "One of us had to say it."

* * *

Haley looked over at Peyton wanting to know what was going on with Lucas and Nathan. She saw Peyton was looking around making sure that on one was listening to her. She leaned over the table and Haley meet her half way.

"Lucas said we need to get to Taxes but first we need to get some money from a bank." Haley nodded and they heard the door opening.

"Peyton." She looked over and saw Brooke and Jake walking inside. Jake noticed Haley from her visits with Nathan.

"What are you doing with her?" Peyton looked back at Haley who was looking down at the table.

"We just meet and started talking when I walked into the café." Jake was still looking at Haley.

"So you know where they are?" She shook her head and stood up.

"Look Jake we need a ride to Wilmington and they we will get out of your hair." Peyton said as Brooke just smiled at her.

"Yea Jake and I have some thing to take care of ourselves. Come on baby lets give them a ride." Jake just walked out of the door as the three women followed him. "He's still pissed about the break out. I'm Brooke by the way."

"Haley James nice to meet you." They shook hands as they all got into the car.

* * *

Fergie saw his wife walking up to the house. He just hoped that she would want to see him and give him another chance. He was about to get out of the bushes when he saw the black car park a few houses down. He took off the opposite direction now having to think of a back up plan.

* * *

"What do we have on the guy who put Moretti away?" Andy said as the people in his office all started looking at the paper work.

"Um he lives in Arizona under witness protection under the name Simon West. Do you really think that Junk is on his way to kill him?" Mouth asked as Andy was looking at the picture.

"Yea I do." Andy picked up the paper that Mouth was reading.

"How would he find out?" Andy looked over at the women who just asked the question.

"Roe had to have something to give to him. They have a conman enemy. West is Logan Davis and if you look at the deal he made and what charges that he had dropped."

"The murder of Karen Roe, he was the one who killed Lucas and Nathan's mother, but I mean come on sir out smarting the feds." Mouth said as Andy picked up a file and threw it onto the ground.

"That's what he's doing right now out smarting the feds. As soon as you guys start giving this man so credit the sooner that we can find him and bring him back to justice." Andy walked over to his office and slammed that door. He unscrewed the top of his pen and dropped two little white pills into the palm of his hand. Looking over his shoulder, he threw the pills into his mouth and swallowed them. He heard a knock on the door and it opening.

"Sir someone might've spotted Fergie near his house. Someone called the cops saying that they saw him running threw their back yard." Mouth had just his head inside of the office.

"Call the detail. Send the locals in to patrol the a four hundred foot radius around the house." The door closed as Andy closed his eyes as the pills started taking effect.

* * *

"Luke where are we going to now?" Skills pulled his shirt off as did Nathan.

"We're meeting the girls in Texas." Skills was about to open his mouth. "Rachael is taking care of Bevin for you. They should be almost to the bank. We have to make a stop in Missouri then to Kansas first to get something."

"What now Luke?" Lucas looked over at Nathan.

"Keith's money is in Missouri." Nathan nodded as Lucas went on. "You like wearing the same clothes every damn day? I have some clothes stashed somewhere in Pittsburg Kansas." Lucas rolled up his sleeve and looked down at the word 'Pittsburg S.U.

* * *

Andy looked up from his desk as the door to his office closed. He closed his eyes at the two people who were standing in front of him.

"What do you want now?" One man sat down as the other just stood in the corner of his office.

"We found something on Roe's tattoo." He slide a picture of the Pittsburg tattoo over to Andy. "His next stop maybe?" Andy typed something on the computer.

"You want to pick the next place out of the thirty matches? The last time that we picked one he was at a different one."

"Do you have a guess at where he is heading?" Andy walked over to the map and picked up a red marker.

"Last seen in Tennessee." Andy drew a line from North Carolina to Tennessee. "If he was heading North then they would've started out going north."

"Which leaves the south." Andy looked over at the guy.

"Yea Fred I know." Andy turned towards the map again. "We still have sixteen possible places left." The man in the corner handed a note to Fred.

"Follow the money Andy. Keith had a hell of a lot of it if you believe in the tall." Andy sat down and pulled up an article about Keith and Cohen. "Roe took him for a reason."

"Yea he was never out west for anything Fred." Another piece of paper was handed over.

"But his son went to school out west." Andy typed some more into the computer.

"Rick went to school in Pittsburg Kansas." Andy noticed the faces of the two man when he said Kansas. "Something the two of you want to tell me?"

"It's nothing just stop the brothers from going to Kansas Andy." The two of them left as Andy picked up the phone.

* * *

They stopped as Lucas walked into a roadside diner to hopefully get something to eat for the three of them. Nathan and Skills were sitting on a bench with there heads down hoping on one walked towards them.

"Excuse me." They both looked up and relaxed when they saw it was an older woman. "You happen to know what time it is?" Nathan looked over at Skills.

"Sorry we don't have a watch." She just smiled at them and sat down.

"I've never seen you guys around here before." Nathan just smiled.

"Yea just passing thru on our way to." Skills elbowed him and Nathan nodded. "Visit family."

"You two related?" Skills laughed.

"Nope my sister married his brother." Skills said as they saw Lucas walking out of the diner with a brown bag. "Our friend is here we need to get going." They stood up as Lucas walked over. The three of them started walking as the older woman stood up.

"You guys need a ride to somewhere?" Lucas stopped and looked at her.

"No thanks." As they stared walking again she pulled out a phone,

"Yea they are headed west bound send all available cars." She pulled off the wig and fake face.

* * *

Peyton and Haley got out of the car as Jake kept watching them as they walked into the bank.

"Something seems off with Peyton today." Brooke looked as the door closed.

"It's the looks you've been giving her since you saw Haley with her." Jake looked at Brooke.

"What's up with the two of them anywise? All of a sudden they are best friends." Brooke reached over and smacked his arm.

"I'm her best friend she is someone who." They saw them walking out from the bank and getting into the car.

"Could you take us to the train station?" Jake nodded and they took off.

* * *

The blue, red, and white lights were all flying down the road. The sirens could be heard all over the small town. Running was now not an option to many police. The best bet was to just give up and that's what happened. All of the police had their guns out pointing at the same spot. They all walked over with cuffs out and wanting the glory of the arrest, the fame that would come with it, the interviews and most import was the money. The unnecessary knee to the back of the neck and all of them yelling don't move like you could. The worst part was being push into the back of the car and hearing the slamming of the door. This was it going back to jail for the rest of your life nothing can change that now.

Looking up you see the last person you wanted to see that FBI agent that was on tv talking about the escape. He's just looking at you not talking you think you see a look of relief come over his face. He sets down and pushes a folder over towards you. You try to move your hands, but they are cuffed to your waist now making sure you're not getting out of here this time. He opens it and you see the other inmates with a red X over Keith's face.

"You help us get them and you are a free man Fergie."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter will see if Fergie is going to help Andy. The guys see someone they thought was out of there lives. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton looked out of the window as she saw the station was coming into view. The car ride reminded her of the car ride back form her mother's funeral even right down to Brooke sitting in front of her. The car stopped and Haley opened the door.

"So where are you two going?" Jake asked as he stepped out of the car. He walked behind the car and opened the trunk.

"Just taking a train ride Jake." Peyton's voice was flat and Jake looked over at Brooke.

"You want us to come with you?" Brooke asked as Haley pulled the few bags out from the trunk.

"No you guys have other things to take care of." Peyton walked over and hugged Brooke. "Take care of her Jake." He nodded.

"Peyton this sounds like a goodbye." Brooke was holding onto the top of Peyton's arm.

"You never know what might happen Brooke." Peyton kissed her cheek and walked over to Haley. "I'll be seeing you guys." Peyton and Haley walked into the station as Jake walked over beside Brooke.

"They are going to meet them." Brooke looked over at Jake. "The rumor at the prison was that Peyton had a thing for Roe."

"I'm her best friend I would know if something was going on between them." Jake took her hand as they walked inside the station. They walked up to the window.

"My I help you?" The young woman said and Jake pulled out his badge and quickly flashed it in her face.

"Where was the two blonde hair women going that was just here?" Brooke looked over at Jake.

"Texas sir the train is leaving in twenty minutes." Her voice was shaky.

"We need two tickets for the same train please." She nodded and started getting the tickets ready.

* * *

"He never said where the money was?" Fergie said as Andy was walking around him.

"You had to hear something." Andy sat down.

"The old man talked to fish about something right before he left. Fish said something about an account sat up for him and he turned him down." Fergie sat back into the chair.

"I need something else Fergie come on you have to know something." Andy walked over and sat on the table right in front of Fergie. "A place something come on."

"He might of said something about Kansas I couldn't really hear anything."

"That's a start." Andy walked out of the room as Fergie lowered his head onto the table.

* * *

The bus stopped as the three guys stepped off. Lucas looked around at the little town and walked towards a building that looked like it was about to fall in. They looked around before walking inside. As Skills was pulling the board back into place police sirens were going off. Lucas looked out and saw the bus that they were riding was pulled over and cops were going on it with guns out. Everyone was getting off the bus one by one.

"We need to get out of here and go get the money." Lucas was looking around for another exit.

"How are you going to get the money?" Nathan turned Lucas towards him.

"Keith has a disk in a safety deposit box in the bank. On that disk is a program that will stop the money from moving between banks and settle into an account that I have set up."

"Won't the government look into it?" Skills looked back at Lucas before Lucas pointed to the outside.

"No because to them the money doesn't exist. If money doesn't exist." Nathan nodded.

"They can't prove anything." Skills back up some and looked at the brothers.

"Guys we have to go." Lucas walked over and saw people pointing towards the building. Nathan walked over and started kicking at some boards. The cops were running over as Nathan's foot went threw the board. Skills and Nathan were pushing the boards as Lucas was still looking out.

"Luke lets go." Lucas saw that Nathan and Skills were outside as he walked over to the hole and the three of them took off running.

* * *

Junk walked into an old run down home and smiled at the two little girls who were sitting at a table coloring.

"Daddy." The girls both jumped down and ran towards Junk as he bent down and picked them up. A blonde hair woman walked over and kissed him.

"I missed you guys so much." He said as he sat his two girls down.

"The cops have came around and asked me if I had seen you."

"Erica you might've known that was going to happen, but everything is fine now." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "After I take care of one thing then we are going to go hide and on one is ever going to find us."

"John you're out lets go and live our life." Erica pleaded with her husband.

"It's going to be fast and nothing will happen to me Erica." She pulled away from him and walked over to the girls.

"It's your former life or us John you can't have both." The girls looked up at Junk and nodded.

"Ok go get everything ready and I'll call the airport." She smiled and walked into a different room. Junk walked over to a guy who was standing at the door. "Call Q and tell him I'll meet with him when we land." He nodded and pulled out his phone. Junk looked around and pried that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Lucas walked into a library and sat down at the computer if Andy knew everything about him it was time to even the playing field. As he typed Andy's name in an older woman walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Something I can help you look for?" Lucas smiled at her and fixed the glasses that were sitting on his nose.

"Maybe I heard that the F.B.I. agent looking for those escape prisoners use to live in this state is that true?"

"Yea his dad was born here and his mom was born in New Zealand where he lived until he came back and joined the F.B.I." She smiled at Lucas.

"Is he married?" She nodded and leaned over Lucas's shoulder to type.

"His wife's name is Nikki well ex wife now. They have a daughter named Jenny." Lucas was reading as she talked.

"Where does she live?"

"In Texas last I heard." She back up as Lucas stood up and smiled at her. "What is this for?"

"Current events report for school." Lucas walked away from her as she just closed out the web browser.

* * *

Nathan walked out from the bank holding a disk as Skills was passing back and forth. They walked down the road and were heading for the park where Lucas told them to meet him. After the brief scare with the cops earlier, everything seemed to be quite for now. Nathan and Skills sat down still keeping a look out for anything.

"I don't know about your brother anymore." Skills said as Nathan laughed.

"I remember when they broke us up after mom had died. Luke showed up out the house that I was at one night with a notebook tucked under his arm. You know how long it took him to find me?" Skills shook his head. "A week no mater where they put me he would run away from the house he was at and in a week he would be at the door step of the house with a notebook and that's it nothing else. He mapped out every possible path just in case the first plan went wrong." They saw Lucas walking towards them and they both stood up.

"We need to be going before the cops come back. Did you get the disk?" Nathan held it up and Lucas grabbed it. "We need to find a computer so we can stop the money trail."

"How about the library?" Skills asked as Lucas started walking.

"Government building has locks on it to stop kids from looking up porn. We need a wireless café." Nathan was behind his brother as Skills was running to catch up with them. "Hand me the phone Nathan." Nathan pulled the phone out of his pocket. "It's me I got the disk." Lucas stopped walking. "Yea start the program and open the accounts." Lucas was walking again. "Thanks Rach now get the hell out of out and we'll see you later." Lucas typed something on the phone before he pulled the battery out and throwing the phone onto the ground. He picked the phone up and threw it in a pond that was near by. They walked towards a guy getting out of a car. "I'll give you five hundred for you car." He looked at the car.

"Hell yea." Lucas handed him the money as the guy handed over the keys to the car that had more rust on it then paint. Lucas threw the keys to Nathan as the three of them got in and drove off.

* * *

Peyton looked down at the phone that had just beeped at her. Haley moved closer as they had a new text message.

_Dumped the phone I had wait for me to contact you do not use unless it's an emergency. L._

Peyton put the phone away as Haley closed her eyes as Peyton looked out the window.

"Is this all worth it?" Haley looked over at Peyton.

"What?"

"Us running from the law trying to get to Lucas and Nathan before something bad happens to them." Haley put her hand on top of Peyton's hand.

"I think love is worth anything. I know that I love Nathan. The question is that do you love Lucas?" Peyton closed her eyes and the memories came flooding back to her. The night that she spent with Lucas all those years ago, the first time, she saw him sitting in her infirmary, the look of fear after he was stabbed in the side.

"Yea I do love him. I just hope that I get the chance to tell him that." Peyton opened her eyes and saw Haley smiling at her.

* * *

Andy walked into his office and saw Mouth was sitting on the other side of his desk.

"What's wrong Mouth?" Mouth handed Andy a folder before standing up.

"She might be a person we need to talk to."

"Who is she?" Mouth opened the door and looked at Andy.

"She dated Nathan and they were almost married. After Nathan left her for his lawyer she hit rock bottom and Lucas took care of her."

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" Mouth closed his eyes. "Marvin what are you not telling me?"

"She's my ex wife." He was about to close the door when Andy grabbed his arm.

"You knew about this and didn't say anything?"

"She never talked about them. She would only talk about the brothers and how she was so close to them even loved them. I just got to think that they all went to the same high school and it might be nothing."

"Or she just might be the person who's helping them. I know it's hard but you done the right thing Marvin." Andy walked over and picked up the phone. "I need everything that you can find on a Rachel Gatina." Andy looked up and saw that Mouth was gone. "And keep a watch on Marvin I want tabs on him." Andy hung up and out the picture of Rachel up below the brothers.

* * *

The sign read Welcome to Pittsburg Kansas. Nathan stopped the car as Lucas looked at him. Nathan was out the door and walking towards someone who was talking on his phone. Lucas and Skills were close behind Nathan.

"Nate what are you doing." Nathan was now running as the person was walking away still talking on his phone. Nathan tackled the man and was now punching him. Lucas and Skills pulled Nathan of the guy. All three of them were looking down at the man as the wig and sunglasses were now lying on the ground.

"Chris Keller." Lucas said not believing his eyes.

* * *

Thanks for the review for the last chapter. Next chapter you see what will happen with Chris and the brothers have another surprise meeting with someone from the past. Once again thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

"Chris Keller." Lucas said not believing his eyes the man who Nathan supposed to have killed was alive and well. Lucas heard car tires squealing and two black cars were coming right for them. Lucas grabbed Chris's phone and snapped a picture of him before the three of them ran away.

* * *

"Sir we have a problem." The president looked over at the man who just walked into his office. "Roe and Scott just found your son." The president sat down at his desk and looked out the window.

"I told him not to leave his house." The agent closed the door.

"Sir you know how your son gets when he has to stay in the house all day. The agents who were with him said it was alright for him to leave for a few hours."

"Call Hargrove and give him the information. I want Chris moved to the back up house." The agent nodded.

"Sir they stole his phone and took a picture of him before running away." He threw the ink pen he had in his hands across the room.

"Get out of my office." The agent left the room as the president picked up his phone.

* * *

Rachael was sitting in the interrogation room after the cops picked her up at her house. The door opened and Mouth walked inside and sat down across from her.

"You should've told me that one of the brothers was Nathan Scott." Rachael shook her head. "Have you been helping them this whole time?" Rachael laughed as the door opened and Andy walked into the room

"Miss Gatina I'm agent Hargrove of the F.B.I. and we have a few questions for you." Andy sat down beside Mouth. "When was the last time you saw the brothers?"

"I haven't seen Nathan for five years and Lucas I saw a few months before he got locked up." Andy was writing something down. "And to answer your question hun it was none of your business who I dated or was friends with." Mouth looked up at his ex wife as she smiled at him. "Anything else you want to know about me?"

"Did Lucas say anything to you about his brother?" Andy was still looking at the notepad.

"No we had an understanding when we talked. Nothing was said about the dickhead of a brother he has." Andy nodded "Is that it?" Andy nodded again and Mouth opened up the door.

"What do you think?" Mouth sat down beside Andy.

"She knows more then she's letting on. I think she's helping them." Andy moved his chair so that he was facing Mouth. "How long were you too married?" Mouth just looked at Andy.

"About a two years." Andy was still looking at the file.

"You were married right after Scott was found guilty. You never saw Roe at the wedding?" Mouth was trying to think back.

"No we just went to the court house and the judge married us. My parents were with us that was it." Andy circled something in the file.

"Why not has any of her family attended?" Mouth was now getting angry with Andy looking into his past.

"She had a falling out with them when they kicked her out after she turned eighteen. I need to get back to my office." Mouth left as Andy leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

Lucas put the disk into the computer and looked around at the people that were walking in and out. After the program loaded up Lucas rolled up, his shelve and found writing on the underside of his arm a series of number and letters. After waiting for everything to load up Lucas started typing in the numbers. He looked over his shoulder and saw a few people were looking at him. Lucas pulled down the ball cap he was wearing and saw the progress was only half done. He looked over again and saw a few people were now pulling out cell phones and Lucas looked back at the screen and saw it was almost finished. The computer beeped and Lucas typed in the last set of codes and smiled. Police sirens could be heard from miles away as Lucas looked around. He stood up, grabbed the laptop from the table, and took off running out the door.

"Hey you can't take that you son of a bitch." The shop owner was running out behind Lucas as the police cars pulled up. "He stole my computer officer." A black SUV was pulling up as Andy got out of the car.

"Agent Hargrove F.B.I. we need to talk to you and everyone who was inside." Andy ushered the shop owner back inside. He pointed to the direction that Lucas had been running and a few cruisers started to followed.

* * *

Tessa had just finished following the money and noticed that it had came form the president's reelection fund and into a back account that had almost all of the transactions coming from a bank in Pittsburg Kansas he was skimming from his own account. She wrote down the name of the bank and account number before turning the laptop off and putting it away. She looked over at the door when she heard a knock. Looking out the peephole, she noticed a tall dark haired man.

"Who is it?"

"I'm a friend of Peyton Sawyer and Haley James." Dan answered as Tessa opened the door. "They said you had some information that can help them with something." Tessa nodded and was about to hand Dan the paper with the bank name and account number,

"How do I know that you are not lieing to me?" Tessa was backing up as Dan closed the door.

"Just trust me please I need the information now so I can get started." Tessa was about to say something when another knock came at her door. "Don't answer that it won't be good." Tessa walked over to the door and this time saw two men in black suites. "They are here to kill you I can protect you if you give me the papers. If you don't my dear I'm not going to left a finger to help you." Tessa was scared out of her mind right now. She dropped the papers as she took off for the door. Dan picked up the papers and laptop before going out the window and down the fire escape. He heard a gun shot as he was racing down the steps. Another shot rung out and barley miss hitting him as the two men were running after him.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Next chapter will have the guys meeting up with Dan and it's not a great reunion for anyone. Another ex inmate will get caught or worse.


End file.
